blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara
Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara & Tadashima vs. Sumiaki Okajima is a fight between Promoter Rentaro Satomi, Model Rabbit Initiator Enju Aihara and detective Tadashima, and Stage I Gastrea Sumiaki Okajima. Prologue After Rentaro's confrontation with a masked character, the Tendo Civil Security Corporation Promoter begins to look around the house of the infected: Sumiaki Okajima, for clues on his whereabouts. He notices a pile of blood on the floor that leads to the window, quickly informing detective Tadashima that judging by the amount of blood the man is likely dead if he was a normal human. Understanding Rentaro, Tadashima speculates that they are now facing two opponents, the infected and the source. Rentaro tells him to give his men the order to evacuate the civilians and quarantine the area immediately. Further, he claims that Sumiaki should not be far, which gives them time to prevent the infection from spreading, otherwise, he informs Tadashima, he will not only be facing a demotion.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 27-33 The two head out in search for Sumiaki. Whilst Rentaro looks about, Tadashima speaks to his men on the phone, who inform him that they have yet to see a Gastrea. Angrily, he slams his fist on a nearby pole. However, Rentaro sees the trial of blood on the ground and calls Tadashima's attention, hearing a loud growl shortly afterwards.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 34-35 Meanwhile, Enju is overpowered by Sumiaki Okajima, now a Stage I Spider-Type Gastrea.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 17 Rentaro and Tadashima arrive to where the Gastrea is located and get ready for battle.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 35-36 Battle Rentaro analyzes the Gastrea and denotes that it is a Stage I Spider-Type, but as he is about to enter battle mode, Tadashima fires a bullet towards its location. Once the bullet makes contact, but no damage, Rentaro turns his head and asks Tadashima for an explanation to his assault. Speechless, Tadashima reminds him that he is attacking the Gastrea, only to have Rentaro jump at him seconds later; saving him from the incoming Gastrea, which jumps several feet into the sky and lands on the other side of street, barely touching Tadashima. The bullet then falls off of Sumiaki's body. At the same time, Rentaro lectures Tadashima on a jumping spider's abilities, as well as informing him that normal bullets do not harm Gastrea, as shooting them will only make them excited.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 36-38 Said statement leads Tadashima to question their way of defeating the Gastrea, as Sumiaki approaches Rentaro from behind. Grabbing his gun, Rentaro tells Tadashima to just relax and leave it to him. The two move back as Sumiaki slams one of his legs onto the ground, but Rentaro begins to shoot at it from a distance. Sumiaki loses his balance as blood drips from his body. From afar, Tadashima notes that the bullets are injuring the Gastrea. Rentaro continues to shoot the Gastrea, telling himself that he must continue. Just then, he runs out of bullets. Sumiaki falls to the ground, giving Rentaro the confidence to approach his body, but just as he looks at his backside, he notices that the bullets did not create any damage. Sumiaki, before Rentaro can act, quickly picks his body up to attack Rentaro with his large mouth. However, before he can do so, Enju comes in just in time to powerfully kick him in the face, sending him flying whilst at the same time killing him. Tadashima is left speechless, asking who the young girl is. Enju turns around and introduces herself as Rentaro's Initiator as Sumiaki's lifeless body finally lands on the ground.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 39-46 Aftermath Tadashima looks at the bloody Gastrea, asking if this is what humans turn into after being infected with Gastrea Virus. Before he can continue to ponder, Rentaro calls his attention to apologizes for his lack of care when facing a low level enemy. Scratching the back of his head, he tells him not to worry. However, he questions the reason behind his bullets working on the Gastrea, when his did not. The young Promoter informs him that they are created from Varanium, a metal that can harm Gastrea. Shortly thereafter, they converse, and ready to part ways. Enju looks at both men as they wave one another goodbye, leading her to remind Rentaro of the limited sale going on. Quickly, Rentaro and Enju head towards the sale whilst saying their goodbyes. Along the way, they see the Monoliths protecting the Tokyo Area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 21-37 References Navigation